No use to holding on
by ToXiC KaNdY156
Summary: Sean is back to degrassi. And is a changed man basically. He is determined to make everything right. Especially with Ellie after leaving her at the apartment to fend for herself. Will She take him back? Or will everything go downhill for sean.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Coming Home

Sean stood in front of the degrassi building. He was thinking about old memories and when he first stepped foot into this school. He sighed and walked up the steps. He was in 11th grade now, and he was determinded to make everything right, and do what he has to do for himself. He especially wants to make things right with Ellie. He feels terrible for leaving her by herself. He walked to the main office to get a late slip. The lady greeted Sean with a smile

"Welcome back Sean, but you do know you get two more late slips. You're going to detention." she said joking around

"Don't worry mam. It wont happen again."Sean said as he walked to his homeroom.

Sean stared down at his schedule and couldn't believe his eyes. He had grade 10 math and grade 11 math put together. Not only that he also has grade 9 english again. Sean couldn't believe he had to make up those two classes. He thought to himself "this year I'm making everything right."His first class of the day was Media Immersion. Sean opened the door to his homeroom classroom. Everyone was silent and was shocked to see him.

"Wow. Sean Cameron. Welcome back!" Mr. Simpson said greeting him.

"Thanks Mr.Simpson." Sean said.

Manny was sitting in the back row with Jt. She couldn't believe he had come back. Emma would be so excited she thought. Jt was messing with her hair while she thought that. He had put small pieces of paper all over it.

"Jt! Stop being so imature." Manny said hitting him and trying to get all the papers out of her hair.

Jt laughed and Mr. Simpson yelled. Sean thought "Yep. Everything is back to normal". He smiled to himself a bit. He missed this school alot.

The period ended and it was time for everyone to pick out a locker. Sean started walking down the hallway and he thought a girl that looked just like Ellie turned to corner. Sean darted down the hallway, pushing people out of his way. He reached the corner to find her at her locker trying to figure out her combination. Sean started to walk up to her slowly.

Ellie thought she had seen Sean from the corner of her eye. As the figure came closer she turned her head and realized it was Sean. He had seemed really nervous. Ellie just rolled her eyes and continued with her combination.

"Hey El...How have you been?" Sean asked

"I'm just great Sean. Just fucking great." Ellie said finally opening up her locker

"El. Please. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. By yourself in that apartment. To pay bills by yourself. I just wanna make things right again. I feel terrible." Sean

"You could've atleast called Sean." Ellie said closing her locker, "You could've sent money to pay bills atleast. I had to move back in with my mother because I couldn't afford it anymore Sean. I understand you wanted to be with your parents but...you could've done something to help out your girlfriend at the time." Ellie said.

She stared at Sean who looked pretty upset. Then she turned around, walked away, and headed towards her second period class. Sean was angry. So angry he could kill someone. He punched her locker so hard it left a little dent in the metal. Everyone looked up at Sean. Sean gave everyone a mean look. He felt as if a Demon had come out of him. Sean headed to his Second Period class.

He couldn't pay attention at all that day. Throughtout all his periods he thought about what Ellie had said. It made him angry because all he wants to do is make things right between them and she doesn't. Sean cares for Ellie like no one could ever imagine. He sat down in his last period class and thought "What a great way to start off the school year. Welcome home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Better late then never

Manny was pratically racing through the halls to reach Emma. She was excitied to tell her that Sean had come back to Degrassi. She thought it would make Emma happy since she's been through alot last year. People still tease her about having goneria. Manny finally reached Emma at her locker. She practically lost her breathe. Emma gave her a weird look.

"Whats with you?" Emma said

"Okay Em...whats the greatest surprise you can get on the first day of school?" Manny said

"I don't know...a nice shinny corvette in your garage with a nice bow?" Emma said sarcasticly.

"Guess who's back Em...its." Mannys words were cut short when Sean was racing through the hallway pushing people out of his way.

Emma looked twice to make sure it was him. She couldn't believe her eyes. Then she looked at Manny. Manny was smiling at Emma.

"Yep. He's back." Manny said

"No way..." Emma was completely shocked.

Emma had gone back to the day when she got into jays car and stared out her window at Sean. They had both locked eyes with eachother until Jay finally drove away. Then she knew she still had feelings for Sean. And now he's back. Emma thought it was fate. She knew she still had feelings for him. And Emma wanted Sean back.

Ellie was sitting with Ashley at lunch. She needed some serious adivice. Ellie looked down at her french fries. Ashley had seen a tear drop down her cheek.

"El...whats wrong?" Ashley said.

Ellie pointed behind her. Ashley turned her head to find sean sitting in the far corner of the cafe.

Ashley was shocked and so was everyone else to see him that period.

"Sean...wow...I can't believe it. What happened?" Ashley said.

"He came up to me by my locker today. He said he was sorry for everything, leaving me to fend for myself with the apartment and stuff. Having to pay bills by myself. Leaving me by myself. But I just can't forgive him Ash. He could've called while he was in Wasaga you know? I mean it really hurts to think someone cares about you then they stab you in the back and leave you to pay bills." Ellie said hiding her tears back.

"Wow...I see how you feel and all...but did you consider being just friends? The kind that you say hey to in the hallway atleast? I'm sure he really does feel terrible about it. Maybe you should give him a chance." Ashley said

"No. I don't wanna get hurt again." Ellie sad taking a glance at Sean.

Sean seemed really upset she thought. All he had to eat was nothing but a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. She felt terrible for saying those things to him. She secretly wished to herself that she could go back in time and take back those words and just hug him again. But she didn't. And Ellie feels as if she had lost Sean forever...

"Ellie just remember...better late then never." Ashley said as Craig sat next to Ash.

"Better late then never" Had gone through Ellies mind all day. What exactly did Ash mean by that she thought. Maybe that they would be together later in the year? that its never to late? No no no she's in grade 12 and he's still in grade 11. Ellie was so confused to the point she couldn't pay attention at all, and a few of her teachers sent her down to the nurse because they thought she was getting sick. "better late then never" ellie said to herself once again.


End file.
